deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Leaper
Leapers are so-called for their ability to leap at their prey, but just because they only have two arms doesn't mean they're slow to chase Isaac. Leapers also have an enhanced form that is encountered later in the game. In fact, they're some of the fastest enemies Isaac will encounter. This speed makes them nasty ambushers and running from them can be a little intense. Leapers are also able to handle Zero-G environments, using their leaping ability to great effect. However, this speed comes at a price. They are about as weak (if not a little more so) as a Slasher, which means that it doesn't take much to bring one down. In Zero-G areas, Leapers are commonly accompanied by Lurkers, and they sometimes (though very rarely) will group together with other Leapers. There are also cases where they will be alone. On very rare occasions they will group together with Slashers (really rare, only in the beginning - in the first chapter, but then two times at least). Enhanced leapers are completely black and also have the enhanced slashers’ glowing eyes. They are much tougher than normal leapers, sometimes taking 2-3 shots from the plasma cutter just to sever a limb. They are also capable of doing more damage than a normal leaper, so keep your distance. Strategies Leapers rely on speed and surprise. As such, the small amount of parts they consist of usually makes them an easy kill in the open. *Severing one of a Leaper's arms will seriously hinder its mobility and remove its ability to sprint. However, it will still be able to make its signature jumps. *Sometimes Leapers will knock you to the floor, resulting in an action sequence. Tap the "escape" button quickly or it will eventually decapitate you, depending on how much health you had when the action sequence began. *In Zero-Gravity environments, the Leaper moves more slowly because it must use its arms to anchor itself firmly to the deck. However, it also has an extended jump attack and can engage you from any direction. Since Leapers often travel with Lurkers in Zero G, keep moving to dodge the Lurkers' barbs while you defend yourself from Leapers. *Weapons of choice usually are the Plasma Cutter, the Pulse Rifle or Line Gun, aimed at the arms. You can also sever their tail. Two blasts from the Contact Beam (not upgraded) will do the deed even with the enhanced form of the Leaper. *Decapitation is ineffective, though additional shots will momentarily stun it and eventually kill it. It's best to shoot its arms off. *Despite being sharp and lethal, a Leaper's tail blade is useless as a Kinesis-propelled weapon. *Super Leapers are a particular threat in poorly lit areas due to their dark color, so never ignore shadowy regions. *If a Leaper is charging towards you or in mid-air during a jump, then a headshot may instantly kill it. *When a Leaper is running, use stasis and shoot its arms. **If you wish to conserve ammo, use stasis and then stomp its arms until dismemberment. *If possible try to do a melee attack while the leaper is jumpimg after you, almost always kills it. *In rare instances, a leaper may live even if you cut off both its head and tail, though it can still attack you by clawing at you. Trivia *When the Leaper is in mid-air, some accurate shots can cause it to fall to its death. Most of the time, a dismemberment in mid-air kills it instantly. *If a Leaper is encountered in a Zero-G environment, and on the same surface that you are on, you can continuously run around it in circles, causing it to hold its position as it tries to face you. With the correct timing, it won't be able to move at all while you shoot it. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the Leaper dies upon the severing of its tail. In the original Dead Space game, the removal of a Leaper's tail merely rendered it unable to use its tail as a weapon. *A direct hit from a Force Grenade to a leaping Leaper can kill the beast in one shot and divert its trajectory away from you. *Should Isaac succeed the action sequence, he will kick the Leaper off and get back on his feet, but this does not kill the Leaper. *As seen in the "Dead Space 2: Dementia" video, Leapers have the ability to close their mouths. *A well-placed stomp at its back will sever both its arms, ensuring an instant kill. However, this situation rarely occurs, so this may be unconfirmed on certain platforms. *In Chapter 3: Course Correction on the bridge, if one stares at the window long enough, they may see a leaper scitter past the window; Possibly a hidden scare moment. *Leapers are the second enemy you meet in the game. Death Scenes *If Isaac fails to escape from the Leaper's mauling, it pins his arms to the floor, bites his head, and decapitates him. *If Isaac is in low health when he swings his tail, he will either lose his leg, or be split in half. thumb|left|200px|Isaac's death by the Leaper. Gallery Image:Leaper_render06--article_image.jpg|Leaper concept art highlighting the leaper's mutated jaw Image:Leaper_collage.jpg|Leapers on walls. Be wary of their pounce attack Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' Sources Category:Necromorphs